playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
MediEvil 2
. MediEvil 2, written as MediEvil II in North America, is a Gothic comedy-horror action-adventure game developed by SCE Cambridge Studio for the PlayStation and is the second installment in the MediEvil video-game series. It is the sequel to the 1998 game, MediEvil, taking place 500 years after the game's events. It was released on May 9, 2000 in North America and April 19, 2000 in Europe. Gameplay MediEvil 2 contains several of the original forms of gameplay, weaponry and graphics that were present in the first title of the series. Whilst featuring many of the classic swords and other medieval weaponry, long range weapons are more modern, taking the form of pistols, shotguns and a gatling gun. Progress through the game is a bit more linear and story driven. New Features *'Weapon toggle': Two weapons can be selected from the inventory, so players can easily switch between them. By default, + changes weapon. *'Camera controls: '''It is now possible to control the game camera with the right analog stick. *'Dan-hand': Unlocked halfway through the game, Dan can place his heads on one of the scuttling green hands in order to get into small areas to solve puzzles or access hidden treasure. Whilst in this mode, Dan can freely swap between his head and his body. This does come with risks, as Dan-hand has no attacks and is quite vulnerable. Sometimes Dan's head will be stolen by a bird on certain levels, and Dan must climb to their nest to retrieve it. While Dan's head is off, octomators can also attach themselves on top of Dan and sap his health; rapidly pressing action will shake them off. + switches between Dan and his head, or puts it back on when standing over it. *'Dankenstein': One of the levels involve Dan fighting in a boxing match, using a Monster-esque body, against a large robot. The fighters fight each other, with limbs coming off after certain amounts of damage. Up to two lost limbs can be recovered between rounds (after defeating the imps who are carrying them around). Dan will lose if he loses all his limbs, or if he is unable to defeat his opponent in three rounds. Changes *'Linear Progression and Level Selection:' There is only one choice of next level, unlike at certain points in the first game, as the game doesn't feature a map. A projector in the Professor's Lab displays a single level onto a board and the player can scroll left or right one at a time to choose a level. Sometimes new levels will start immediately after completing one without first returning to the lab. Unlike in the first game you can ask the Professor to give you a mission briefing for a level. *'Spiv:' The Spiv character replaces the Merchant Gargoyles from the first game. *'Start-of-Area Saving:' As some levels in the game are made-up of more than one area, Winston the Ghost will offer you the chance to save inside a new area (after a load sequence), which often occurs before boss fights, using the phrase "Alright Dan, you've come a long way. I'd save if I was you!" *'Falling Damage:' Unlike in the previous game, when falling from a height Dan will now receive damage. Dan will either lose health or die instantly, depending on the height from which he falls. Plot In Kensington in the year 1886, 500 years after Sir Daniel Fortesque's climactic battle against the evil sorcerer Zarok, a sorcerer named Lord Palethorn discovers Zarok's spell book and casts the spell of eternal darkness over the city of London. However, the pages of the book soon scatter across London and Palethorn gains a demonlike appearance as a result. The spell Palethorn casts once again brings Sir Dan, who was resting at a nearby museum back to life. He is recruited by a professor named Hamilton Kift and his ghostly sidekick Winston to recover the pages of Zarok's spellbook and put a stop to Palethorn's plans. Along the way, they end up being joined by an ancient mummy princess named Kiya, who becomes Dan's love interest. During an incident in which Kiya goes off on her own, she is killed by Jack the Ripper, much to the shock of Dan. Discovering a time machine, Dan travels back in time in order to save Kiya, merging with his past self to gain super armour. As Dan finally confronts Palethorn, he steals the pages from him and uses it to summon a demon. However, Dan manages to turn the demon against Palethorn, putting a stop to both of them. Endings *Not all chalices collected: As Palethorn blows up his lair on his dying breath, Dan decides to join Kiya together in the afterlife as they return to their eternal rest in The Museum. *All chalices collected: If the player has collected all the Chalices of Souls, Dan and Kiya will instead go for a ride on the time machine, which takes them back in time, but also to an alternative timeline, where Palethorn had used the spell book to travel back and rewrite time. External links *Official Website * at Wikipedia. Category:Games Category:PlayStation 1 games Category:2000 video games